There is worldwide concern for the increasing problems of waste disposal and pollution of the environment by waste produced by humans. The Deep Biosphere, by Thomas Gold (Copernicus Books, New York), describes the earth's deep biosphere and the unusual archaebacteria that are halophilic, thermophilic, and methanogenic microbes that are available.
Consideration of the problem and the description of oil well's and Archaebacteria, suggested the possibility of the disposal of wastes in spent oil wells. This method would solve the problem of waste disposal, control the release of gaseous elements emanating from present day landfills that pollute the environment, and allow the harvesting useful methane produced by waste disposed of in spent oil well's.
The present technology for solid wastes is to deposit trash into landfills that may be covered over with soil and green plants when full. The separation of waste water (sewage) solid components will be sent to the landfills and the liquid components piped into bodies of water (ocean, lakes, and rivers). Trash may be also be burned and sometimes converted to electricity. In rural areas, sewage waste has been used as soil complement or used in methane producing systems (mostly animal waste) usually used directly for home use (usually in 3rd world countries) or used as a source on large farms.
The major problem of landfills may be the lack of land, especially in urban settings. The sad stories of trash from East Coast (USA) and from Taiwan cities loaded on barges in search of dump sites, emphasize the enormity of the problem. The offensive odors generated and the proliferation of vermin, birds, dogs, and other organisms attracted to trash sites are undesirable. The production of methane, CO2 and other gases is a serious source of environmental pollution. The large area covered by the landfills precludes the capping of the landfill to harvest the methane and other gases for productive uses. Waste disposed in bodies of water is a serious source of chemical and microbial contamination.